Officer Lopez
by Tehdarkpyros
Summary: AU: Santana's a police officer called to investigate Brittany's claim of being followed around her neighborhood by a strange man. Seeing a scared and abused Brittany, Santana takes her in and tries to sort out the blonde's life.


[AU; Santana is a cop who knocks on Brittany's door after her calling about a man following her around her neighbourhood.]  
Santana: *knocks on your door* It's the police, open the door.

Brittany: *opens door* y-yes?

Santana: Hey, you called me about that man following you, right? *raises one eyebrow*

Brittany: *nods* h-he was here just a bit ago. I-I'm really scared.

Santana: There's no need to be scared anymore. *smiles softly* I took care of him.

Brittany: Y-You did? H-how?

Santana: He's arrested now. *furrows my eyebrows* Are you alright?

Brittany: I-I'm fine... *rubs arm*

Santana: You sure? *raises one eyebrow*

Brittany: *nods* I'm fine... *pulls sleeve down over hand*

Santana: Excuse me, I'll have to ask you to roll your sleeve up. *points at your arm*

Brittany: *shakes head* n-no... p-please...

Santana: I'm sorry, but you have to. *sighs* Just do it.

Brittany: *rolls up sleeve* *winces*

Santana: *grabs your arm gently, looking at it* What happened?

Brittany: I-I... I fell down the stairs... *clenches jaw*

Santana: Please stop lying to me. *presses fingers on one spot on Brittany's arm* Who did this?

Brittany: *winces* a-an old g-girlfriend... Th-the guy following m-me was h-her brother.

Santana: Oh, so you're... Alright. *rolls Brittany's sleeve back down* So your old girlfriend did this to you? When?

Brittany: A-A few days a-ago. She spotted m-me at th-the Lima Bean... *tugs on sleeve*

Santana: Alright, I'll have to hunt her down and talk to her too. *sighs, looking at Brittany* Do you want to go to the hospital?

Brittany: *shakes head vigorously* I-I'm fine...

Santana: Don't think of me as a cop anymore, alright? *smiles softly* Think of me as a... Friend, or whatever. *shrugs* You can talk to me.

Brittany: *shy smile* O-okay... *Tugs*

Santana: Did she do anything else to you? *looks at you*

Brittany: *shakes head violently* n-no...

Santana: *points at your couch* Please, sit down.

Brittany: *shakes slightly, sitting down* *looks at you* y-yes o-officer...

Santana: You can just call me Santana. *sits down next to Brittany, offering hand* What's your name?

Brittany: *Takes Santana's hand* B-Brittany.

Santana: Alright, Brittany. *squeezes Brittany's hand before letting go* You can tell me everything, you won't get in trouble.

Brittany: She-She'd find out...

Santana: No, she wouldn't. *sighs* I'm not going to tell anyone.

Brittany: She'll f-find out I-I told... She watches...

Santana: What do you mean? *looks around* There's nobody watching.

Brittany: y-you can never see them... *stares at feet*

Santana: Hey... *places one hand on Brittany's knee* You're safe with me.

Brittany: *tenses slightly* O-okay Santana.

Santana: Oh, I'm sorry. *takes hand back* Do you live here by yourself?

Brittany: *Nods* M-my last roommate moved out a-a while ago...

Santana: Oh boy... *sighs heavily* Well I can't leave you alone either.

Brittany: I-I'll b-be fine...*wrings hands*

Santana: *looks down at Brittany's hands* I don't think you will.

Brittany: I-I will be... *wrings* She doesn't h-have her key anymore...

Santana: She could still come here. *stands back up, looking out the window* I can't let you stay here.

Brittany: b-but... *wrings*

Santana: *looks back at Brittany's, grabbing her hands* Please stop wringing, you're safe now.

Brittany: S-sorry... *bites bottom lip*

Santana: It's okay, come on... *helps Brittany stand back up* Brittany, do you really want to stay here tonight?

Brittany: I-I can't leave my cat... A-and all m-my f-friends h-hate him... *shakes slightly*

Santana: You have a cat? *smiles, looking around* You won't have to leave him, you can take him with you.

Brittany: R-really? *small smile*

*cat saunters from beside couch*

Santana: Yeah, really. *kneels down, picking the cat up* If you want to, you can stay with me.

Brittany: *looks down* b-but you hardly kn-know me...

Santana: I know I don't, and I usually don't do things like this. *sighs* But the thought of you being unsafe kills me.

Brittany: *raises eyebrow* b-but why?

Santana: Because you're obviously scared. *shrugs, petting the cat*

Brittany: *hugs Santana gently* th-thank you...

Santana: *lets the cat down, returning the hug tightly* You're welcome.

Brittany: y-you're a-alot sweeter than the last officer...

Santana: What do you mean? *pulls back to look at Brittany* What did he do?

Brittany: H-he told me I-I was lying a-and left me i-in handcuffs...

Santana: He left you in handcuffs!? *clenches jaw* I swear I'm going to find out who it was.

Brittany: I-I g-got out of them... e-eventually...

Santana: That's sick. *takes a deep breath* Do you need anything else than your cat?

Brittany: n-no... j-just l-lord tubbington... h-he's all I have... *picks up cat*

Santana: That's a cute name. *smiles and nods, holding the door open* Alright, come on.

Brittany: *walks out of house, blushing slightly* O-Okay...

Santana: *opens the passenger's door to the police car* At least you get to sit inside one of these without being in trouble.

Brittany: *small smile* *sits in car* f-for once...

Santana: For once? *gets into the car, driving towards house* What do you mean?

Brittany: M-my ex used t-to c-call the cops.. a-alot... *pets*

Santana: ...And you got into trouble? *looks quickly over at Brittany*

Brittany: Sh-she'd make u-up stuff... o-once she s-said I'd hit her... a-and I g-got in trouble...

Santana: That's terrible, I'm so sorry to hear about that. *stops in front of my house* You'll have to tell me who she is though.

Brittany: *shakes head* I-I...

Santana: You don't have to do it now. *gets out of the car, opening the door for Brittany* Come on.

Brittany: *gets out of car* *shakes slightly*

Santana: Why are you shaking? *frowns, placing hand on Brittany's shoulder*

Brittany: y-you don't h-have a r-roommate r-right? I-I'm imagining th-that car? *shakes*

Santana: No, I live by myself... *walks up to my porch* You're imagining stuff?

Brittany: h-her c-car... I-it's a-across the street... I-I think... *follows Santana*

Santana: Oh, so you're saying she lives on this street? *opens the door, leading Brittany inside*

Brittany: *Nods* *follows* H-her red c-car w-was i-in front of us wh-when you parked

Santana: Alright. *sighs, looking at Brittany* You stay right here, okay? I'm going over there.

Brittany: o-okay... *pets cat*

Santana: *storms outside and bangs on door before getting inside*

Quinn: can I help you officer Lopez? *annoyed look*

Santana: *clenches fists* Mhm, stop bothering and assaulting Brittany, will you?

Quinn: Is Britt telling her lies again? *rolls eyes*

Santana: She's not lying! *takes a deep breath, trying to calm down* You're the one who's lying, and I arrested your brother.

Quinn: I know you arrested him. And she is lying. She's a compulsive liar and sex addict.

Santana: You're the one who's lying here. She's innocent, and how the hell do you know I arrested him?

Quinn: Because I do. And she's not innocent. Did you even look around her place? Search her pockets?

Santana: What the hell are you talking about? *narrows eyes, stepping closer to Quinn* Tell me everything.

Quinn: Did she mention her medication? Or did she stop taking that too?

Santana: *clenches jaw, walking back over to own house, looking at Brittany* Brittany.

Brittany: *scared look* y-yes...? *shakes*

Santana: *sighs* Are you on some kind of medication?

Brittany: th-they took me off of it... It wasn't helping...

Santana: *sighs, shaking head* What do you have? I mean, why were you on medication?

Brittany: I-I was on m-medication f-for T-Tourette's...

Santana: Tourette's, alright... *rubs forehead* Isn't anything helping?

Brittany: Th-they gave me s-something that I take once a month... I-it helps...

Santana: Oh, well that's good, I guess. *sits down on the couch* Is there anything else I should know?

Santana: *shakes head* I-I don't really have much t-to tell a-about me...

Santana: Alright... *rubs forehead* Well, is there anything I can do for you?

Brittany: I-I don't kn-know... *sits on floor* *buries face in cat's fur*

Santana: *kneels down next to Brittany, stroking her back* Let me know if anything comes up, alright?

Brittany: *muffled* a-alright S-Santana...

Santana: *kisses Brittany's temple before standing up* I have to go change.

Brittany: *blushes* o-okay... *lifts head slightly*

Santana: *walks into bedroom, changing into a tank top and shorts, walking back to Brittany* Are you tired?

Brittany: n-no... I-I don't really sleep... *pets* n-not at night at least...

Santana: *sits on the floor next to Brittany, shoulders touching* You should get some sleep.

Brittany: I-I'm f-fine, really... *cuddles into Santana*

**Santana: ***surprised look* If you're sure. Either way my bedroom's just down the hall there.

**Brittany: **Okay Santana. *small shy smile*


End file.
